verse_and_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Secret ultraviolet/Secret cosmology Ver 3.0.0.
(Ver 2.0.0 here) Ontology (main article ) Concepts (main article ) Some hypothesis *Ultimate reality hypothesis: Real Life is the ultimate reality, and hyperrealities do not exist. This will make everything in this article to be contained in Real Life. *Superboxial hypothesis: There exists things beyond the box. *Transfictional hypothesis: The transfictional hierarchy is inherently stronger than any other hierarchy types. Open question *Negative existence: What is negative existence? *Codability of inconceivables: Do oracle machines and black box principles still exists. Can we use what we cannot understand, string them in some way to produce a description of an inconceivable? *Is extra recreational cosmology a thing? Cosmology (Under construction) Please note, none of this hierarchy is rigid. There can be omniverse that is consists of many omniverses or laws fused together, or universes the size of hypercosmological structures. Basic architecture My cosmology can be considered to be divided into three overlapping broad domains, using the analogy of a tree: *The trunk: Everything that can be put into a hierarchy belongs to here. This is the cosmological hierarchy. Often more accessible and easy to extend. *The branches and leaves: Everything that is nonhierarchial but are structural. Includes most pseudostructures and concepts. *The surroundings: Everything that is nonstructural, something that cannot be ordered nor categorised in any way. Very hard to describe because it lacks the things that human imagination are used to such as agency, ordering, categories, analogies, anchoring, groupthink, expectations, narratives, describability, predictability, transcendence, limit, existence, relation. Many non-concepts are postulated to be in there, but even that may be inaccurate because of said bias of the writer of this blog. Realms Realms are categories that partitions the cosmology in an easy to understand fashion. 'Known realms' *Physical realm: All that is accessible by scientific investigation. Often inhabited with matter and energy. *Information realm: The collection where information resides. Can be referring physical information or the entirety of The Box that is specifiable. *Metaphysical realm: The collection that characterises all describable entities. **Science realm: Where all possible science resides. The amount of unknown unknown that becomes known is quite high and unpredictable. **Spiritual realm: (See below) **Magic realm: The collection where all magic resides, with magic defined as all that which understanding is inaccesible to the scientific method. **Mysterious realm: The collection where all mysteries resides, anything that is inaccessible or is unknown by magic and physics. Have strong overlaps with other metaphysical realms. **Mathematics realm: The collection of all mathematical objects. **Logos: The collection of all logical and formalisms. **Apex: The collection of all extremal and ultimata things. **Fabricated World: The collection of all fictional, fantastical and imaginary things. **Negation realms/Orthocomplimentary: The collection of anything that is a negation of a given concept. E.g. spacelessness, timelessness, infinity, infinitesimal etc. **Nonexistent realm: The collection of all nonexistent things. It can only be explored counterfactually due to the properties of said things. Any direct experience will be non illuminating as all that is felt is a literal blackout. **The ruins: The collection of all absences and other things that are somehow incomplete. There are unbroken things surrounded by many broken things, thus is quite hazardous. **The outer rim: The collection of all unpredictable, contingent, chaotic, discordant, nonstructural, transcendent and otherwise lawlesss things. Highly unpredictable and difficult to describe. Often enter, intertwine and passing by other realms. *Origin: The collection of all things before they become more well defined. **Formless realm: The collection of all formless and many incoporeal things. Most foundational entities resides here. **The between/Deleuze's The Virtual: The collection of all relations, potentialities that stems from it and ideas. Perpetually rearrange itself in a rhizomatic fashion. **Nameless realm: The collection of all nameless things. Tao technically is nameless though there seemed to be no trouble capturing most of its descriptions with the label "Tao". Taoism cosmology postulate that everything start out nameless and then slowly via Tao, gain a name and later duality. *Unknown **The Unknown: The collection where unknowns resides. It is not clear just how big this is or whether that even make sense. Everything that is in The Box that is not defined or indescribable can be said to be part of The Unknown. **Unseen Realm: The collection of anything that is easily overlooked, not obvious, subtle, undetectable etc. Many foundational concepts such as Tao, Brahman, antimemetics and other ineffables etc. resides here. A very newly discovered realm that interpenetrates various parts of The Box, there is a lot to be learn about it. 'Spiritual Realm' The spiritual realm is where consciousness, souls and spirits inhabit. Occassionally cosmological Beings were seen doing business here. *Spirit world: A place where spirits and souls resides. Often called the afterlife as one need to die to get there. Spirit worlds can sometimes be accessed by mystical practices such as meditation and other forms of mysticism. Ghosts also came and go here. *Heaven: A place destinated for those loyal to the respective creators. A place of eternal bliss which is infinite and every object is imbued with life. *Purgatory: Temporary state in the afterlife. The soul of a person who has not been purified in their lifetime is sent here to do so. *Hell: A place where evil spirits live (evil in the sense that it go against the rules of the creators). Various known descriptions including a firey inferno, a dark red desert like structure, deep frozen and so on. May have multiple levels. *Mental plane: A place where consciousness can freely communicate. Often accessed by some forms of meditation. **Pure consciousness realm: A place where pure consciousness resides. Has a dissolving effect to Selves and consciousness. **Nirvana: A mental state in Buddhism where all attachment including the Self is extinguished. Life and death, creation and destruction make no sense there. *Astral plane: A place where most incoporeal things resides. Souls often resides here temporarily. Can be visited by astral projection and out of body experiences. Cosmological hierarchy Universal scale *Universe: Independent bubble of spacetime, with its own laws (logic, mathematics, physics, metaphysics etc.). Comes in many shapes, size (can be spaceless, timeless, both, neither etc.) and specifications. **Substructures ***Hubble volume: The volume for each observer where information can reach them at the speed of light. It is defined with respect to observers thus it moves with the observers' positions. Our hubble volume is called the observable universe. ***Cosmic void: Region of spacetime that is lack of matter nor energy. ***Filament: Dense organisations of matter. **Types ***Our universe ***Hollowverse: Lack of things in it except its shell. Basically an empty universe. ***Staticverse: Laws are constantly in flux, events are generally unpredictable. They can arise without reason, and become stable without reason. ***Pocket universe: Often relatively smaller than our universe. Often has an access point of sorts within the parent universe. Commonly used to store objects. ***Microverse: Very small, often microscopic or below. Often short lived. Cannot typically be accessed by things larger than it. Often explains certain phemomenon such as expansion of universes. ***Universe organisms: Organisms that are the size of universes. The Exophage, which is basically a universe size amoeba, is an example. ****Sentient universe: Has self awareness. Often travels around the multiverse, splitting and fusing with other universes and doing other things. ***Nullspace: A universe where one or more quantity is set to zero. Entering them is not advised as as dissociation or other effects will happen. ***Hyperspace: A universe that allows faster than light travel, often because the parent universe it asosciated with becomes crumpled and hence lead to a shortening of distance, or different laws of physics together. Often exists across some universe. ****Sub-hyperspace: A straight line path torn through hyperspace or "gaps" of hyperspace, allows even faster travel that is almost real time. **Vacuum: The fabric of spacetime. Often energetic and dynamic. Physical and magical phenomenon are found here. *Multiverse: A collection of universes. Roughly divided into 4 classes. Universes can be created or destroyed naturally in the vacuum background of the multiverse. Like universe, multiverses came in different shape, topology and size. There are also multiverses where these notions do not make sense there. **Tegmark and Greene levels ***Tegmark I/Greene I/Quilted: Repetition of hubble volumes due to ergodic theory. ***Tegmark II/Greene II/Inflation: Many bubble universes formed from quantum flucturations or false vacuum decay. Those that have inflaton fields and hence inflation have a fractal like structure at every zoomed in portion of the spacetime. ***Greene III/Branes: Films of spacetime fabric or strings where universes attached to. Gravity can also propagate between branes. ***Greene IV/Cyclic: Branes can collide with each other according to some multiversal laws thus producing and destroying universes in the process. ***Tegmark II/Greene V/Landscape: Any two universe may have different laws of physics, physical constituents or constants. ***Tegmark III/Greene VI/Branching worlds: Any two universes differ in one or a few events. This is the level where branching timelines make sense. ***Greene VII/Holographic: A lower dimensional boundary of a given universe such that its contents are completely specified by the boundary. ***Greene VIII/Simulated: A universe that is encoded in information. Nested simulation may degrade (particularly for black holes which has a lot of information content) depending on the memory and processing requirements of the computer. ***Tegmark IV/Greene XI/Different mathematical structures: The mathematics between any two universe differ in the underlying mathematics. **Universe types in the multiverse ***Parallel universe: Universes that share some similarities in the multiverse. ***Universe copies: Fully identical versions of a universe. ***Universe cohort: Composed of a small number of universes, of which their laws of physics differs only by a small amount. ***Branes: (See above) ***Subspace: A multiverse where universes are encircled or "submerged" in it. It is often discrete and each discrete region is notated by depth. Distance or the speed of light becomes progressively compressed and is correspondingly mapped to the universes's spacetime positions, allowing faster than light travel to any point in the universe. **Multiversal vacuum: The void between universes. Some multiverses have no vacuum and the universes are kept separated via other means. *Megaverse: A collection of multiverses. **Levels ***I: Different interuniversal laws: Laws that governs the different way universes interact with each other, including cosmic events. ***II: Different personalities: Each multiverse has some trait that defines the universes it contains. ***III: Different sociologies: Each multiverse carry one possible way individual universes can evolve and interact like a society. Thus, each multiverse is an example society that the universe can end up as each universe and their interuniversal interactions evolves in time. *Archverse: Any nested collection of universes, often recursively. **Interdimensional void: The void of space between universes and higher archverses. Universes are produced, destroyed or otherwise interact here. **Archversal chain: An infinite stack of archverses *Omniverse: Limit of archversal recursion. Defines a self contained-notion of reality hence a law of existence. Existences typically resides here. Beyond scale *Monocosm: Collective group consists of omniverses and domains of Ω^1 entities. These cosmological Beings may also have something resembling a council. **Domain of cosmological Beings: A cosmological structure within the monocosm where a cosmological Being resides. The properties of such domains are fully controlled by the cosmological Beings. The creator and destroyer domain is the most well known, in charge of the maintainence of the omniverses. Some universes do not have creator nor destroyer domains, and uses natural or other means to manage omniverses. **The Outside: A nihilating void surrounding omniverses and monocosms. Very hostile to travelers who are unprepared. *Logic frame: A formless mesh where monocosm sharing the same law of logic are embedded in. **Trivialism: Principle that everything exists or is an object. All propositions are trivially true. *Beyond bubble: Expanse surrouding monocosms and continuous from The Outside. Roughly defines the limit of imagination of omniversal or below things and hence the scope of imagination. Plural form are beyonds. Life in beyond may be powerful enough such that they have a beyond scope. **Ideation space: An abstract, subjective structure that is the union of all pataverses. Defines the maximal portion of shallow imaginarium that is accessible and somewhat structured within a beyond bubble. Similar to the shallow imaginarium, it is highly dynamic and unstable. **Beyond scope: All the shallow imaginarium that is accessible by a life form. The change in the beyond scope is negligible for any life that is not used to living in beyond, but become siginificant for inhabitants of beyond or sentient beyonds. As a result, they can "move around" transcendentum to explore other parts of imaginarium that is used to be deep. *Metaphysical clade: A pseudostructure where the laws of metaphysics started to differ. Unlike many cosmological structures, it is more like an attribute instead of having a notion of containment. Alternately, can be interpreted as permeating almost every cosmological structure. *Philosophy school: A pseudostructure where the way to describe things started to differ. Has very similar properties to the metaphysical realm. **Plato school: Defines the idea of things. Platonic forms exists here. **Taoism: Full of nondualities becoming dualities. **Deleuze: Everything is relation organised rhizomatically. *Transcendentum continuum: Immense expanse containing transcendentem and prison structures such as Kalyubi. Specifies the law of limits. **Transcendentum: Verse that contains beyonds and barriers that separates it. Beyond inhabitants and bubbles often cannot easily exit these. **Kalyubi: A domain containing existences banished by domains of > Ω^1000 entities. Very unstable. One of the prison structures. **Superphaneron: The ultimata that can be conceived by the inhabitants of the transcendentum continuum. **Unconscious superphaneron: The largest thing a non consciousness thing can think of. Hyperreality scale (Assuming the ultimate reality hypothesis is false) *R^nreality: A striated structure such that given things in R^areality and R^breality, where a < b, then things in R^areality is perceived as fictional and part of imaginarium by things in R^breality. The values a, b can be ordinal thus defining levels where no finite or lesser hyperrealities are considered as real. R^breality things often have true omnipotent powers as perceived by R^areality things. *F^nfiction: Basically the above, but in the opposite direction. Often refers to the nested levels of the shallow imaginarium. Given F^afiction, F^bfiction for a > b, F^bfiction is more fictional and things there often have true omniimpotence as perceived by F^afiction things. *Transfiction: Contains but not absolutely traps any transfictional things of any order of transfiction. These things can easily cross and manipulate between the different hyperrealities even from below. Altarca scale *Altarca: Self-contained cosmology that exists within The Box but does not necessarily have any connection to any other cosmological hierarchy or the elements therein. May contain its own version of The Box or the actual The Box. Often defines the cosmology of a given fictional setting. Altarcas rarely collide but when they do, crossovers happen. **Barrelplex: The altarca that our universe belong to for any cosmological structure in V&D. *Maiorverse : Contains all selfverses that gain size by containment, and not via other axioms. **Selfverses: Any verse that contains an exact copy of itself. *Metempiric void: Contains everything that is not part of a cosmology. Also doubles as a void surrounding altarcas. Notions of belong to X do not make sense here, thus many undefinable resides here. Hypercosmological scale *Formalverse: Contains all things that can be put into a formalism. *Prism Gate Limit: Contains all things that can be outputted by prism gates. *n-aryfields: Generalisation such that it contains all concepts that satisfy x or not x in (n-1)-aryfields. Note these structures do not need to fully contain another, but merely overlapping. **Binaryfield: Contains all concepts that satisfy x or not x ***Schemafield: Pseudostructure that contains all information and its manipulation that is constructible by generalisation. The box is in the schemafield since you can reference it, but not necessary its contents. Alternately, contain all platonism. ***Abfield: Pseudostructure that contain all concepts inconstructible by generalisation. As a result, no single entitiy can be searched for except by chance. *Itfield: Contain anything that can be contained to any extent (Plenty of internal paradoxes are still within the Itfield if they can somehow, through any valid method be contained) Pre-Box scale *Parafield: Contains concepts that cannot be modelled, but can only be make sense in terms of the relation between other concepts. **n-parafields: Contain concepts that cannot be make sense in terms of the (n-1)th order relation between other concepts. **The Virtual: Aka ∞-parafield. Contains concepts that can only be made sense of using any order of relations. New concepts from novel arragnements of past concepts tend to emerge from here. **Postmodern: Maximal parafield. Contain concepts that cannot be make sense of in terms of any relation. Thus, contains unpresentables. *Antifield: Contains concepts that are absolutely cannot be contained. *Nonfield: Contains concepts that are absolutely isn't contained, regardless of why *Deepfield: So large that it cannot be enlarged by adding anything to it, i.e. (Deepfield + anything) embedds within Deepfield. It contain something that neither is nor isn't contained by the Itfield but not something we added out of nowhere . Unlike The Box, where all that can be added is already contained. *Referencefield: Contains anything that has a label or reference. *Deeperfield: Cannot be englarged due to it's size and already contains the exact thing that is added to it if that causes a paradox of level alpha but not greater, where alpha